bakugenerationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atticus Rhodes
Atticus Rhodes, known in Japan as Fubuki Tenjouin (天上院吹雪, Tenjōin Fubuki), is the missing brother of Alexis Rhodes, who mysteriously disappeared into the old abandoned Obelisk Blue dormitory of Duel Academy. His given name means "blizzard" in Japanese, from which he derives his self-appointed title, "Blizzard Prince" in the original version of the series. His signature is written as "Fubuki 10 Join. Design Atticus' character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. His usual outfit consists of the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, flowing out the costume's lower back. He will sometimes show up in casual beach wear and has worn the purple suit in Episode 60 while dueling his sister. His brown hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of his neck. He carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left hand. Biography As far as Atticus could remember, he and a few of his fellow Obelisk Blue students were under the impression that they would be attending a duel exam in the abandoned dorm, courtesy of Banner. In reality, he and the others were being lured into a trap (in the English version, they visit the Shadow Realm). It was never revealed how many other students disappeared along with Atticus. He is forced to duel Gravekeeper's Chief and only survives by using the power of Nightshroud's mask, which it's later revealed he had received from Yusuke Fujiwara. The other students were implied to have died dueling the Gravekeeper in the original, while they were implied to have simply vanished in the dub. For his victory, Atticus receives one-half of a Shadow Charm pendant. Then the leader of the Shadow Riders, Kagemaru, recruits Nightshroud (Darkness; ダークネス, Dākunesu) as on of his Shadow Riders. In his duel with Jaden Yuki, Nightshroud takes Jaden's friends prisoner and forces him to take part in a Shadow Game where the loser would have his soul sealed in a card. Jaden prevailed and Atticus is released from the dark power that controlled him. Placed in the medical ward, Atticus offered help by giving Jaden his half of the Shadow Charm pendant (Jaden had received the other half himself after being tested in a similar manner). duel with Camula. He eventually came to his sister's aid during her duel with Titan, giving her the strength to win. Atticus promptly reverts to his old self after the Shadow Rider fiasco. Frequently showing up dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and strumming a ukulele, he is incredibly optimistic most of the time, but is seen as an idiot of sorts by his sister. He is also an accomplished surfer, and is popular among women, a fact which leads Chazz to seek his advice on love-related topics. Atticus' antics are a constant source of irritation for Alexis, as he tries without end to set her up with duelists or get her to go into show business with him in a band called "Bro-Bro and Sissy" (in the original version of the series, he instead urges her to join him under the stage name, "Asuryn," whilst he recruits more followers for his "Bucky" fanclub to rival Kaiser's) and even takes embarrassing photos of Alexis during the costume duel in episode 42. Because Atticus was absent during the previous term, he repeats the studies of his second year alongside his sister during the second season. He is among the few Obelisk Blue students who do not come under the influence of The Society of Light. (even after being defeated in a duel). Following Zane's "rebirth," Atticus duels him using Nightshroud's deck instead of his own to remind him of the horrors gained in taking a dark path as a duelist when he attends the Genex Tournament. In doing so, however, Nightshroud's lingering influence once again exerts control over him, but dissipates after he loses, with Zane informing him that there is no darkness in his heart, and that he merely wishes to achieve victory through force. When Alexis is stripped of her free will in episode 93, Atticus gives Jaden a family card, "Swing of Memories", that meant a lot to Alexis when she was younger but it fails to have any effect on Sartorius' control over her. In the third season, Atticus accompanies Jaden and company through the alternative dimension, where he is sacrificed alongside Alexis, Chazz and Tyranno by Brron. He is later discovered to be alive, and held prisoner with everyone else who died in the Duel Spirit world in an alternate dimension by Yubel. In the fourth season Atticus has a flashback, and even though he is not fit for it duels Jaden with his Red Eyes Deck in order to remember what happened. Jaden succeeds; as it turns out, Kagemaru wasn't responsible for Atticus' transformation into Nightshroud, but a student named Yusuke Fujiwara and a close friend of both Zane and Atticus, and fellow victim of the Abandoned Dorm. Before the incident at the Dorm, Atticus found Yusuke attempting to conjure up Nightshroud in the dueling ring underneath the Abandoned Dorm, hoping to gain ultimate power and immortality by becoming its host. Because Atticus interrupted the ritual, however, it fatally wounded Yusuke, who cursed Atticus with becoming Nightshroud's host in revenge. When he became one of the lost students, Atticus was forced to give into Nightshroud's influence in order to survive. As Nightshroud and Trueman attack Duel Academy, Atticus is the last student standing, forgetting about all his friends one by one and wandering aimlessly through the halls. All the Truemans in the hall do not try to send him into the world of Darkness, probably because he has Nightshroud's mask card. He then uses Nightshroud's mask card which gives him back his memories and he also takes a look at the World of Darkness. He is challenged and subsequently defeated by the true host of Nightshroud personally, who is still in Fujiwara's body. This is witnessed by both Jaden and Jesse. He is revived when Jaden defeats Nightshroud. Deck Atticus has lost in all of his onscreen Duels in the anime, but in the series he is considered a high ranking and challenging opponent, Atticus' main Deck is a Red-Eyes Deck, which he used in serious duels. It originally belonged to Nightshroud, but Atticus kept the deck after being freed from his control. However, the deck itself was tainted with Nightshroud's influence, as during his duel with Zane, he was again possessed by Nightshroud just moments after summoning "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon". He later becomes skilled enough to use the Deck without this happening. This Deck's focal point involves summoning and evolving "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", because its evolved forms, "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" and "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", both strengthen their ATK based on the number of Dragons in Atticus's Graveyard. Gallery Atticus.jpg|Atticus hmk2.jpg|Helios MK2 Metalfencer.jpg|Metalfencer 120px-Helios_mk2_and_twin_destructor_real_form.jpg|Twin Destructor